Vanishing Dreams
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: AU Phase 46: What if it wasn't Meer that died but Lacus? KiraLacus.


**Rating**: PG-13

**Main Character:** Kira.

**Pairing**: Kira/Lacus.

**Summary**: AU Phase 46: What if it wasn't Meer that died that day? What if it was Lacus? KiraLacus.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam SEED/DESTINY.

**Warning**: violence, angst, character's death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vanishing Dreams**

"Kira!"

The brown haired boy turned his head and saw his pink princess running toward him, her blue gaze full of worry. She was holding her pink Haro tightly against her chest, and said in an anxious voice, bordering on panick:

"Kira, I think Pink-chan has a problem! It won't move as swiftly as before, and its functions don't work anymore!"

She looked sadly down at her Haro, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Can you help me, Kira...?" she said hopeful, almost childishly.

Said boy sighed inwardly. Of all things she could asked him, why did it have to be repairing her Haro? He was not an expert in micro units, that was Athrun's field. But he was not around, and he would have to be pretty coldhearted to say no to such a beautiful voice and gaze.

"I'll do what I can, Lacus," he smiled softly at her, and took gently Pink-chan from her hands.

They headed to his room, looked for some tools, and seated on the bed. Screwdriver in hands, Kira began to dismantle it carefully. He opened the main lid and stared at the electric circuit. Digging into his memory for what he had learned with Athrun on micro units, he tried many times to move some pieces, replace them, but it still wouldn't work.

After around ten minutes, the brown haired boy was already frustrated by that thing. If he had forgotten why he hated micro units, now he could easily remember.

_Damn Athrun and his stupid ideas! _He swore inwardly, getting angry. But he was unfair, after all, he _was_ happy to have Torii.

A little discouraged, Kira glanced up only to see Lacus looking down at his work, eyes full of hope. Her tied pink haired was falling on one of her shoulder, and her face was serious, as if she, herself, was trying to find out what was wrong. Kira couldn't help but admiring her for a few seconds.

He couldn't give up. How sad Lacus would be without her Haro. And he didn't want to see her sad.

Smiling at her, he returned dutifully to his work, boostened by her trust. Finally after some more work, Kira managed to repare it, even though he himself, doubted he could explain how. For him it was a miracle.

Kira wiped his forehead, and handed Haro back to Lacus.

"Here, Lacus. It should be alright now."

She took it happily, a big smile forming on her soft lips.

"Oh, thank you very much, Kira!" Lacus said joyfully, her eyes glinting with gratefullness.

Then, she leaned forward, and kissed him lightly on his cheek making the brown haired boy to blush a bright red.

"I'm happy you're here." She wishpered softly.

_I'm happy too, Lacus._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Phase 46)

"You're late Mwu-san!"

It was finally time he came... Kira had a very bad feeling and the quicker Lacus would be far away from there, the better.

"Please take Lacus. Hurry!"

"Alright...," he heard Mwu muttered under his breath.

Kira had to smile, even if that man didn't remember his past, he was still the same. Athrun came next to him and asked him slightly worried:

"Are you alright?"

Of course he was, he might not be a soldier, but he was still a Coordinator. He knew how to defend himself. Okay there was this incident in Mendel with the safety of his gun... At that thought Kira shook his head mentally, now wasn't the time to think about his past. The thing was, even if he _was_ alright, he couldn't shake off his uneasiness. Finally he answered slowly:

"Yeah...somehow..."

The blue haired boy seemed satisfied, and turned an apologetic gaze to the red haired girl, Meyrin.

"I'm really sorry for always getting you caught in..."

"No...huh...well...yes..."

She couldn't deny that whenever Athrun was involved, it meant trouble, Kira thought amused. At least, the Akatsuki's arm bent down, and Mwu said in his habitual voice:

"Here you go, princess."

Kira took Lacus's hand, a little more tightly than usual, and led her quickly on the MS hand. She smiled reassuringly at him, and let go. He then turned hiw violet gaze to the other Lacus, the Chairman's Lacus. He had felt resentful and angry when he had watched her concert back then in the Archangel. But now, this was over, wasn't it? Lacus did say she didn't really care, she did forgive her.

"Here, you too" Kira extended his hand with a soft smile.

Meer hesitated a few second, momentarily speechless, and finally took his hand. What Kira didn't know, was that he was hidding her sight from anything else. He turned slightly, her hand still in his, and led her next to Lacus.

Just when Kira began to turn around, he saw from the corner of his eyes, that blonde haired woman taking aim. There was no doubt at who the target would be.

"LACUS !"

He quickly let go of Meer's hand and rushed to protect her.

Time seemed to slow down, as he heard a deafening sound: the sound of a gun being fired.

In slow motion, he saw her body fall gracefully on the floor, her silky pink hair twirling.

Her blue eyes were were wide with surprise...

And then filled of pain.

Kira's eyes widened into two big balls, his body trembling, his throat tightning, before releasing in a violent cry :

"LACU—US !"

He wasn't aware of what was happening around him, hell he didn't know himself what was happening.

Nobody was moving, they all stared at the fallen form of their Princess. They were too stunned to do anything.

A croaked laugh broke the short silence that ensued the fall.

"Mi...ssion ac...com..."

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence, when a bullet went right through her head.

Dead.

A slight smoke was coming out of the gun he was holding steadily. He barely registered that Athrun had also jumped to shoot her, and that now he was staring at him.

But he didn't care, he only hurried up to her, holding her body tightly, still full of hope. She couldn't be...

"Mwu-san, take her, HURRY!" his voice quivered slightly as he looked up.

He was afraid.

But then he felt a hand grip his jacket, and he had to look down at her. What he saw broke his heart. Blood was slipping down her mouth, her eyes already half closed, a pale face contorted with pain, as she struggled to speak:

"N...No... Kira..."

"Lacus! Don't speak, please!" he pleaded, eyes glassy.

She shook her head slowly, and raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"No, Kira... I...it's the end... you... know it...sorry..." she cought up violently again.

"Lacus!"

He took her hand in his, and squeezed it tightly. He wouldn't let her go. Never.

She smiled softly at his gesture, despite all the pain.

"Kira... I... I...love –"

Her hand fell heavily from his, as all strengh left her.

Violet eyes widened and tears began to fall down his cheeks. No...it was impossible... He wouldn't accept that! It wasn't her blood that tainted her clothes, it wasn't her blood on his hand that was holding her back!

"No... no, no, no, no! Wake up! Stop this silly joke Lacus, please..." he shook her body violently, but she wouldn't still respond. His chest tightened as if an invisible hand was crushing his heart.

"WAKE UP, LACUS!" a sharp sob escaped from his throat.

He kept shaking her lifeless body, until a hand rested on his shoulder, waking him from his trance. He didn't bother to look who it was, he just kept his eyes on her sweet peaceful face.

Eyes closed, they would never open again.

He would never see her kind blue eyes again.

He would never hear her beautiful voice or heartful laugh again.

She won't sing her song of peace for anyone anymore.

His hand stroke her soft and still warm cheek damped by his own tears.

"Lacus..." he whispered softly, and hugged her body tightly, eyes closed.

Tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"_I'm happy you're here."_

He didn't even tell her.

"_Kira... I... I...love –"_

A sob shook his body again, and he muttered with a broken voice:

"I love you too, Lacus."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone! Between all my schoolwork, I've got the idea of this "What if"... I have always wondered how would Kira react to Lacus's death. I don't know if I'll have the time or the inspiration to write others chapters, and is it really a good idea? Ending this story like this may be good too... If I do end up writing something, I guess it would be centered on Kira's change, and how his friend will react to his changing.

Tell me what you think!

The first scene with Kira and Lacus is inspired from a screenshot of GSD special edition II.

For Another Path, Another Destiny, I'm very sorry for the lack of updates; I've got the inspiration, but no time to write as I would like... as I said, I've go so much (too much) schoolwork, and exams... I will try to update in two or three weeks.

Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
